customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Sayeed Garrison
'Sayeed Garrison '''is a Hero based in what was possibly the original Hero Factory Universe. He captained a small strike team of professional heroes, though the name is several times redacted. Through a failsafe known as December Sunrise, his team became the last known active team in his timeline. History Sayeed wasn't always attached to his strike team, but at some undisclosed point he became attached (And subsequently redacted) to his official, offbook team. While their exact relationship was unknown, he was chosen by Akiyama Makuro to be part of December Sunrise, a failsafe designed to keep certain agents in suspended animation if a backdoor was ever discovered in Hero Factories programming. While reports are inconclusive, it is known that not long after the Invasion from Below, many Heroes were seemingly hacked, and used to assassinate key political figures. Despite requesting a chance to stand against the affected heroes, notably his former friend Jimi Stringer , Sayeed was instead diverted by Akiyama Makuro on a mission to the remote Atlur-Vega to secure a VIP. As his team landed, they were immediately, remotely cryogenically frozen, and would stay that way for upwards of 400 years. In the intervening time, Preston Stormer was used to assassinate Akiyama Makuro himself. With the public's opinion of Hero Factory at all time low, the program was shut down, and all current heros were seperated into component pieces, stored separately. Legislation was passed banning artificial intelligence and armed machinery. They were brought online for reasons initially unknown to them, without any knowledge of the particulars of December Sunrise. It is currently unclear whether this was an intended part of the program or if they were involuntarily added to the program. Whichever it may've been, they woke encrusted in moss but otherwise unscathed. Their mission proving to have been a hoax, they recieved the last message from Akiyama Makuro . ''My Agents. Unfortunately, the Hero Factory organization has fallen. You have been brought back online because whatever time period you may be in, someone has turned on the industry lines of the old factories; We are making Heroes again. I need you to find them, guide them and protect them. Agents... You are my December Sunrise. I have faith in you. Thank you for everything. I wish it had all turned out better. Balling his fists, he turned his eyes to the semi-functional pods they'd landed in. Unsure of his next move, he reluctantly took his position... as the now most senior member of Hero Factory. Weaponry Detail Sayeed was armed with two massive Warblades, that could be attached and removed from his arms. They could channel an inner plasma reserve that was stored behind his core, and allowed him to cut through cement up to three feet thick. He had several internal augments designed to increase his melee abilities, including incredibly dense synth muscle tissue in his arms and legs. To better match the animal of his 8.3 upgrade, a reptilian apex predator that functioned best in lowlight cave settings, he had also increased his eyesight; While he couldn't se much farther than the average hero, he had incredibly fine tuned visual sensors. Notably, he carried no long range weaponry. Personality Sayeed was not the most interesting Hero; He was generally stoic, showing very little fear in combat situations. His team members were never put off by him, but he was not the most charismatic hero. He was well aware of his limits, and would limit himself to nods in diplomatic situations, generally allowing his teammates to handle any inter-species relations. Some of his better traits were indeed how attuned to his weaknesses he was. He carried no long range weaponry... because his aim was awful. He would often focus only on skills he felt he could master, which led to both deficiencies in his skill set and extremely well honed set of his particular strengths. Sayeed notably become slightly directionless, even with the directive from Akiyama. Despite being a leader of his strike force, he wasn't used to being the highest in the chain of command. This has led to general confusion on his part, which was intensified by his general issues with learning new skills. Stats Quotes Trivia *The 8.3 upgrade was meant as a return to the 3.0 stylings of previous decades. *In relation to that, Sayeed's choice of animal (A big cat style of Reptilian known as the Byallavra) was not necessarily chosen for it's effectiveness as a predator; Sayeed was mostly impressed by how quite it was, even between others of it's species. *Sayeed's inability to aim is *mostly* because Zanywoop couldn't think of a weapon for him to actually shoot... i.e. a character trait was developed because his creator was fresh out of ideas. This may later be rectified, though the character trait will stay. Gallery Sayeed7.jpg Sayeed6.jpg Sayeed5.jpg Sayeed4.jpg Sayeed3.jpg Sayeed2.jpg Sayeed1.jpg Category:Hero Factory Category:Blue Heroes Category:Silver Heroes Category:Male Category:Male Heroes Category:User:Zanywoop Category:Hero Factory 3.0